


Haircuts and Cute Butts

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Nick and Adalind love touching one another, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: I wrote this just so I could use that title.Adalind gets her hair cut short. Nick appreciates it. Later, Nick and Adalind are a couple who are very attracted to one another and show it.Events prompted by @grimmnadalind5 on twitter and instagram
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Haircuts and Cute Butts

“I’ve been thinking it’s time for Kelly’s first haircut. And maybe we could all use a little trim, so I made us all appointments to get our hair trimmed.” Adalind informed Nick at dinner. “It’s at a salon owned by wesen. But don’t worry, they know you’re a grimm that has a family with a hexenbiest.”  
Nick knew better than to answer with anything other than an “Okay.” Adalind was the beauty expert of the family and if she said they all needed haircuts, then they all needed haircuts.  
When the family entered the salon the next day, the stylists showed no fear or hesitation in tending to the grimm/hexenbiest family.  
The kids got their hair cuts first. Diana wanted to keep her hair long so she just got a trim and was done very quickly. Nick gave her his phone to play with while everyone else was taken care of.  
Since Kelly was so young and, just like his father, had a difficult time holding still, he sat in Adalind's lap while the stylist maneuvered around her.  
Nick swore he saw Adalind tear up as Kelly got his first hair cut. She stroked her finger over a chubby cheek, in awe of how fast time was passing.  
Kelly, unaware of the emotional turmoil in his mother’s head and heart, had a huge grin the entire time the stylist worked on him.  
“Such an adorable little boy.” One staff member said.  
“The father’s not so bad either.” Commented another. “I wouldn’t mind running my fingers through his hair.”  
“And that’s why you’re not the one cutting his hair. The last thing I need is a hexenbiest, who also happens to be a skilled lawyer, angry with my shop. There’s no telling how much I’d lose.” The owner told her employee.  
Nick, Kelly and Diana finished with their haircuts, it was Adalind’s turn.  
The staff were understanding and patient, giving Adalind time to compose herself before getting her ready for her haircut..  
When she was sat down, Nick overheard Adalind’s hairdresser ask her, “What style are you thinking about?”  
“I was thinking I’ll go short. Maybe about here.” She held her hand to about mid neck. Then she held up her phone and showed the style that was on her mind to the stylist.  
Nick had his doubts about liking the short hair style. He had always preferred women with long hair. But he was not about to think he had any right to express an opinion one way or another on how Adalind chose to style herself.  
To his amazement, Nick really liked Adalind’s new look. If he had found her irresistible before, it was nothing compared to the way she looked with her hair short and framing her face. The new style was fun, flirty and very kissable. It drew Nick’s eyes to Adalind's neck and shoulders, practically screaming for his lips’s attention.  
Seeing the gleam of delight on the grimm’s face, the salon owner stated to the hexenbiest, “I think your husband likes your new look.  
Adalind just smiled. She knew that look in Nick’s eyes. She was certain he would be showing her how much he enjoyed her new look for quite some time.  
"Nick, seriously." Adalind giggled. It must have been the fifth time that day Nick had peppered kisses along her neck and shoulders.  
"The skin was just there, calling for my lips." He defended.  
"You're lucky you're cute." She told him with a roll of her eyes, but tilted her head to the side to give him easier access.  
"I'm lucky you're really cute." He responded, wrapping his arms around her and burrowing his head into her neck.  
Adalind was just as obsessed with Nick’s hair and neck as he was with hers. She loved to run her fingers through his dark strands and press her lips all over his neck. His haircut just seemed made for it. The way the bottom strands flitted over the smooth skin of the column, kissing his neck and whispering to Adalind to do the same.  
It was certainly a pleasant experience for Nick. He loved the feel of Adalind’s lips on him, wherever she cared to place them.  
While their love was based on hard won understanding, compassion and shared life experiences, it did not take away from the fact that Nick and Adalind were very much attracted to one another.  
They were a very physical couple, who had a constant need to invade the other’s personal space. Especially when they were alone.  
Once they became a them, neither one felt any need to hide how attracted they were to the other.  
Adalind would very openly ogle Nick. Even sneaking into the shower to gaze at him while he was washing himself.  
“Seriously, Addie, what are you doing.” Nick would question her, pretending to be irritated.  
“You have an amazing ass.” Adalind would reply, knowing full well her man enjoyed how open she was with her attraction to him.  
After all, he always made sure to leave their bathroom door open when he was getting a shower, a clear invitation for her to look her fill.  
Adalind would do the same thing. She even would put on a little show, slowing down her movements as she ran a soapy sponge over her body.  
Sometimes, Nick would step into the shower with her, take she sponge from her and wash her body himself. The hand not holding the sponge would slip between her legs. The shower would end soon after and the couple would enjoy activities that made them hot and sweaty.  
Because while they enjoyed looking at one another, physical contact was always so much better.  
They both learned long ago that the other was happier when they were touching. After being separated so many times, it just felt reassuring to have that physical confirmation that the other was real and there.  
So when one got very handsy, the other one was far from complaining.  
Those around them complained very often, usually whenever Adalind would grab Nick’s butt in public.  
Like that time she had to pick him up from work because a teen wesen had slashed all four of his truck tires in an attempt to show off in front of his friends.  
The teen was currently in holding, being given the guilt trip of a lifetime by his mother and being told by his father he should rot in there his entire summer vacation.  
Adalind had left the kids with Monroe and Rosalee so she could go into the precinct and show everyone she was with Nick. When she walked in, he was bent over his neck, scribbling something on a piece of paper, making his jeans mold to his perfect backside.  
How was she to resist such blatant temptation?  
Pressing a finger to her lips to make Hank keep quiet, she moved on her tiptoes to give Nick’s hide end a good squeeze.  
It was only due to being distracted that he didn’t hear her approach, but he did recognize her hand immediately.  
He turned around and gently grabbed her hand. “Hey you, behave yourself before you get us arrested for public indecency.”  
“Don’t worry.” She replied, lifting up for a kiss. “I can get us off due to extenuating circumstances.”  
“Like what?”  
“You’re sexy and I hadn’t gotten my hands on you in eight hours.”  
“Oh, well, when you put it that way.” Nick lowered his head and met her lips with his own.  
“Alright you two, don’t make me get the hose.” Wu said when the two of them remained practically pressed together for a longer time then seemed necessary for a hello kiss.  
“We should get going before we traumatize everyone.” Nick grinned, ushering Adalind out of the precinct.  
As they stood side by side, waiting for the elevator, Adalind couldn’t resist giving Nick’s rear another squeeze. Nick would return the favor, grazing his hand over her butt and taking a cheek in his hand when no one was around. He enjoyed her hind end just as much as she enjoyed his.  
Being of one mind, when they discovered the elevator was empty, neither wasted any time closing the distance between them when the door had shut. Nick grabbed her butt with both hands, lifting her up to press against him. Adalind dug her fingers through his hair, anchoring herself as their mouth collided in a hungry kiss.  
“I wish there was somewhere we could have a quickie.” Adalind moaned, running her hands over his chest.  
“Your wish is my command.” Nick replied with a knowing grin.  
As it just so happened, there was a broken light in the corner of the parking lot that was farthest away from the elevator and exit/entryway, so no one ever parked near it.  
It allowed the couple to have the cover of darkness to sate their need for one another until they could fully indulge that night.


End file.
